


[podfic] Infinity Humming Like A Bee: in the moonlight for no reason

by vogelreads (vogelwrites)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelreads
Summary: a kiss in the moonlight, for no reason
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Infinity Humming Like A Bee: in the moonlight for no reason

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Infinity Humming Like A Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994516) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth). 



> thank you to cuttooth for the _lovely_ fic, and to kess for giving me the opportunity to do this as well as editing/posting it for me. this was a fun first step into podficcing, and i just might do some more in the future!  
> thanks for listening <3

**Fic:** [Infinity humming like a bee: in the moonlight; for no reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994516/chapters/53039941) by [cuttooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttooth/pseuds/cuttooth)

 **Read By:** blackwoodsims

 **Fandom:** the Magnus Archives

 **Ship(s):** Jon/Martin

 **Rating:** T+

 **Warnings:** n/a

**Reader's Notes:**

right click and save as to download!

[here's the mp3](https://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Other/infinitych6_june.mp3) [3MB, 00:03:07]


End file.
